


Pulling Pigtails

by sorrel_forbes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Drabble, Engineering, Flirting, Geeky, Gen, Hooke's law, Jim is persistent with his geeky flirting, Spock the straight man, and he doesn't just have sex with farm animals, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrel_forbes/pseuds/sorrel_forbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim flirts with Gaila. He is all about the terrible geeky puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pigtails

Jim sidles over to an engineering study group and tugs on an enticing bronze lock of Gaila’s hair.

“I just wanna work out the spring constant for your hair, k?”

“Oh my God,” says Uhura.

Spock says: “For a functional k value to be determined, personal grooming and environmental factors must first be specified. There is no single constant.”

Jim rolls his eyes.

Uhura looks embarrassed enough to want the ground to swallow her whole. She rolls her eyes _and_ facepalms.

“Will that be all?” asks Gaila.

“Well−” Jim winks knowingly at Uhura. 

“Not _only_...”

“Oh my God,” says Uhura.


End file.
